Trust
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Sequel to A C Catastrophe. Cassie has excelled in her training, and is allowed to go on missions. Casandra on the other hand, isn't doing so well, and thinks that Mr. Davenport doesn't trust her. While talking to Chase there is a mission alert. A building collapsed, but it wasn't on accident. When Chase is in the building it explodes. Chasandra. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Casandra's Pov.**

Cassie and I have been a bionic academy for about two months now. Chase says that I have exceeded my training. I know he's only saying that because I am his girlfriend but I still hope I am doing good. Cassie is doing wonderful. She can control her powers almost as if she had trained her whole life. She's very focused and smart. Which is a good thing for Adam, because he isn't as much. Though he can read now. At least he can do that. Nothing really exciting seems to happen here. Except for a few mission alerts, which sadly I am not aloud to go on. Chase tried to convince Mr. Davenport, but he thinks that I should have trained for at least five months or do something to prove that I can take a mission.  
But nothing bad really has happen the whole time I've been here, so I may never get a chance to prove myself.  
I was sitting next to Chase while he was working on his tablet during his break, when the question came to my mind.

"Chase do you really think I'm doing well? Mr. Davenport doesn't seem to think I'm ready for anything. I mean even Cassie can go on missions," I said. He looked up at me.

"Cas, you're doing wonderful in training. Cassie apparently has the abilities that Mr. Davenport thinks are most important on mission. I don't understand why, but our powers don't seem as important on missions," Chase answered. I nodded and sighed.  
"You don't think I'm doing well in training do you?" I replied. He put his arm around me.  
"You're doing fine. Don't worry. He'll let you go on missions soon enough," he assured me, and kissed my cheek. I smiled. I hope he is right. I just don't feel like Mr. Davenport really trusts me. It makes me kind of sad. Chase and the Bible are my only comforts when I feel sad. Suddenly Chase's tablet started beeping and a big read 'Mission Alert' popped up on the screen. Not another mission alert! Not another time where I can't prove myself.

"I'm sorry Cas. I would really want you to come but Mr. Davenport won't let you. I'm really sorry," he said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I sighed sadly as he ran out to get ready.

 **Chase's Pov.**

I got into my mission suit right after the others did and joined them in the main control room. "So what's the mission?" I asked.

"One of my facilities has collapsed. N one knows why. You guys need to get in there a save all the people," Mr. Davenport answered. We nodded.  
"Okay. Just send me the coordinates," I said. Mr. Davenport typed out something an I felt a little pressure in my neck and there was a beeping sound. "C'mon guys. Let's go save some lives," I said and Bree super-sped us to the facility.

The whole place was falling apart. It looked like the place had been bombed or something... I'm not so sure this was an accident. "Okay guys here's the plan. Adam, you lift up the fallen beams so Bree can get through the building with her super speed and check all the places people are trapped. Cassie, you can help with getting through the places with your heat vision and I'll use my molecular kenesis to lift some of the beams. Everyone got it?" I asked. They nodded.

"Got it," they answered. Yeah, I'm not exactly counted as the most important on missions, but they don't mock me or make fun of me after I give them instructions. Now that everyone's a Christian, they realize how wrong it really is. And I try not to make fun of Adam for being dumb, though sometimes it's hard not to. I mean it's funny! Boy I need to mature... I helped Adam lift the super heavy beams and to lift debris out of the way for Bree to get people.

We had almost all the people out and Bree came running up to me. "Chase, I think that's everyone," she said. I nodded.

"I'll go check to see if..." She grabbed me before I could finish my sentence.  
"No Chase. You can't do that. The last time you went in, you almost got killed. If we hadn't found you a minute sooner. I don't even want to say it Chase! You're my little brother and I love you and I don't want you to die," she said. I tried to keep tears back. Bree doesn't say that she loves me that often.

"Don't worry Bree. You can live without me. And I've always told myself this; every life matters. I would risk my life to save another life," I said. She hugged me tightly.

"Be careful Chasey," she said. I nodded and ran inside the building. I looked around the building and didn't see anyone. "Hey Bree, Adam, Cassie, Leo, I don't see anyone else here, I'll be coming out. The building doesn't seem like it'll fall down anymore. I think it's fairly stable," I said on the com set.

"Okay Chase. We'll be waiting out here for ya," Leo answered. Suddenly I heard a rumbling a beeping sound. It sounded like... a bomb! It's counting down. But where is it? I looked around for it but couldn't find it anywhere.  
"Guys there's a bomb and it's ticking down. This was not an accidental collapse guys. It was set up. I can't find the bomb. Good-bye guys. You won't be seeing me again," I said. I heard them gasp. Suddenly I heard a long beep. I bit my lip and there was a big bang and I remembered no more.

 **No Pov.**

"Chase? Chase!?" Bree yelled to the com set. Suddenly the top of the building collapsed. "CHASE!" they all screamed. He was gone. The building was exploded.

"Chase...he's gone," Leo said.  
"I can't believe it," Adam said.  
"What do we tell Casandra?" Cassie asked.

"Guys we can't expect him to just be dead! He could still be alive! We have to save him," Bree told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree's Pov.**

"We need to call Mr. Davenport and Casandra. We need all the help we can get and she is the second best student," I said an got out my phone and called Mr. Davenport. And he actually picked up. The first time in like a year since I haven't gotten his voice-mail.

"Hey Bree what is it? Was the mission successful?" he asked me. I bit my lip and tried to hide the fear in my voice.  
"Mr. Davenport we saved everyone from the building is safe but..."  
"But what Bree? What happened?!" he yelled. I winced. I hesitated to answer. My voice started to quiver and then I started to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"Chase didn't make it out," I said sobbing. I heard a gasp.  
"Chase didn't make it? Is there a possibility he could still be alive?" he asked me. I didn't know whether there was or not. But Chase is strong. I'm sure he found a way to keep himself from being crushed. Of course I hesitated to answer again because I was thinking. "He might be able to make it. But we need to get in there soon or whatever life is left in him might be gone," I answered. I could hear that he was kind of getting emotional.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. I'm telling Casandra," Mr. Davenport told me. I nodded even though he couldn't see me.  
"Alright," I answered. I turned off my phone. Leo looked at me with a worried expression.

"Is he coming?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Guys let's pray. We'll sit in a circle and go around," I explained. Everyone nodded and we all knelt down on the ground. We grabbed each other's hands and bowed our heads with our eyes closed. I went first.

"Dear God, please keep Chase alive. We all love him very much. And we all know that you are in control, so please hold up Chase's life," I prayed shortly. next went Leo.  
"Dear Heavenly Father, don't let Chase die. He's the best step brother anyone could have. Life wouldn't be the same without him," he prayed. Then went Adam.  
"Lord Jesus, please keep my little brother alive. I need him to keep me out of trouble and to help me when things get hard. Because, he's always been there to do that for me. I love him very much even when I make fun of him," he said. I was starting to get tears in my eyes because everyone's prayers were so touching, and because my little brother was in there, hopefully still alive, but his life was probably fading as we prayed. Lastly went Cassie.  
"Dear Great Lord and Savior, please save Chase's life. Let him live and Lord, and if not for a while, then please let him live until we get him out, so at least, we can say good-bye. And I pray for Casandra, that if Chase does leave us...She wouldn't grieve too hard and she would find comfort in you Lord. And if he leaves, and goes to you, make sure that he knows...That we love him. It is in your name we pray. Amen," she finished. "Amen," we all said together. We waited a minute when we heard the sounds o helicopter blades spinning in the air. The wind blew our hair and kinda made it hard to breathe. But as soon as Mr. Davenport landed the winds stopped. He and Casandra hopped out of the helicopter and ran over to us. I saw Casandra and how crushed she looked and she looked like she was about to cry. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I knew I should've come. I would've gone in instead of him," she said crying onto my shoulder. I hugged her tighter.  
"Don't worry Casandra. He'll be okay. I'm sure. Just trust in God. Just trust," I told her. She nodded.  
"I know. And I also know this. I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me. So f he is...Then I will be able to keep happy. Because of God," she told me. I smiled.

"That's the Casandra we know and love. C'mon guys we gotta go save Chase," I said.

"But Chase is mission leader, who's gonna tell us what to do?" Adam asked. I gave him a look then sighed.

"Adam we've done stuff like this so many times. We all know what to do. Just do anything you can," I said. Everyone nodded and we started moving the rubble out of they way. Even Mr. Davenport moved beams out of the way. We finally were able to get an opening and we all ran in. There were some places where little bits of fire were burning. We waked around for a while and I super sped around trying to find Chase. Finally I found him under a huge beam.

"Guys!" I screamed. They all came running. I was trying to lift the beam but it wouldn't budge. Adam came over and together we all lifted it up. I gasped at what I saw before me. Chase's left leg was twisted in a awful position and so was his right arm. Bu what I was really gasping at was his back where most of the beam had been. His whole back was stained dark reddish brown. Casandra gasped even louder than I did. Poor girl. And my poor little brother.  
Mr. Davenport bent down and felt his pulse. I held my breath, and it looked like Cassie was doing the same. Mr. Davenport stood up.

"He has a pulse but it's very weak. We need to get him to the infirmary now," he said but his voice was calm and firm. I picked up Chase and winced as I felt the warm wet blood from Chase touch my hand.  
 _Please be alright,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooooo sorry! I should've updated like a year ago! Again I'm really sorry.**

* * *

 **Cassandra's Pov.**

We hurried Chase back to the Academy. I was crying. Chase was extremely wounded. I could have helped! If I was here Chase might not be like that right now. He could die for all we know. I don't want him to die.  
We were in the helicopter and I was sitting next to Chase. I softly stroked his dark brown hair that in some places was caked with blood. I looked at his stomach. His shirt had a rip in it and I could see it was stained with a lot of blood. I pulled back a little of his shirt. He had a huge gash in his stomach. It looked really deep and was still bleeding. I shuddered and covered it back up. I laid my head right next to his and started crying softly.  
"I love you Chasey. Please don't die," I whispered. I grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead. I felt his hand tighten slightly around mine which caused me to smile. I then closed my eyes and began to pray silently for my boyfriend.  
I held Chase's hand tightly. I felt like I might break it so I had to loosen my grip. I looked at Chase who's breath was coming in short small gasps. I felt like crying. "How long until we're back Mr. Davenport?" I asked. My voice sounded all weak and broken. He sighed.

"A few minutes Casandra," he said. I sighed with relief. I stroked Chase's sweaty hair.

"We're gonna be back soon Chasey. Don't worry," I whispered. I kissed his forehead. He smiled slightly in his unconscious sleep. I laid my head on his chest in a spot that was less bloody and didn't have a huge injury. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

-Time skip-

When I woke we were back. I sighed with relief. I got up. "We're back Chasey," I whispered to him. He still had his eyes closed but he squeezed my hand. I smiled. I wanted to cry at the awful sight of him. I squeezed his hand one last time before the doctors took him. I teared up slightly. "Stay with us Chase. Please."

I sat down and began waiting. Her heart was pounding as she waited for the report on Chase's injuries. I was trying to keep herself from having a panic attack but it was very hard. I pulled out the small bible which I carried with me everywhere. I turned to Deuteronomy 31:8. **8** _The LORD himself goes before you and will be with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged."_ That verse encouraged me a bit. I sighed and started praying again.  
"Dear Lord, God," I started. "Please keep Chasey safe. Let him heal. Let him recover from his injuries. Don't take him away from us," I prayed. "And...and if you do take him away...don't let me become depressed about it. Make it so that I focus on you and remember Chase when he was with us and how he is now in a better place. But Dear Lord, protect him, please. In Your Name I pray. Amen." I opened my eyes and felt much more relieved.

After about twenty minutes, the doctor came down to where everyone was waiting. "I have a status update on Chase," he said. I stood up. "He has five broken ribs, a large gash across his side that goes over his stomach slightly, and broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a gash on his leg," he explained. I felt like crying and fainting at the same time. "And there is a chance of internal bleeding..." _Oh gosh no..._ I paled and sat back down. I felt the tears coming and I couldn't stop them.  
"Chasey..." I whimpered. I somehow felt like this might be the end...

* * *

 **That was kinda short...I'm sorry everyone! I now have more inspiration and I will PROBABLY update more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.**_ **\- Isaiah 41:10**

* * *

 **No Pov.**

"When will he wake up?" Cassandra asked. The doctor sighed slightly and hesitated for a moment before answering her.  
"We want to think on the positive side of things, Cassandra, but we don't know when he'll wake up, or, if worse comes to worse, he may never wake up," the doctor told her. Cassandra shivered and felt herself weaken when she heard that Chase may never wake up. It was the worst thing she had ever heard in her entire life and she could barely take it. _Trust in God, he will always be with you,_ she told herself. _Trust, trust, trust, trust..._ She clasped her hands together and prayed to God, begging him to save Chase's life and that he would give her strength.

She had been sitting in the chair for an entire hour, hoping that Chase would wake. She had fallen asleep, full of exhaustion and fear. Her sleep was disturbed by dreams of her sitting with Chase in his room as the heart monitor flat lined...

-The dream-

 _Cassandra held onto Chase's hand tightly. Chase squeezed her hand so tightly it almost hurt and his knuckles were white. His hair was a mess and was sticking to his forehead. His face was covered in sweat and he was shaking violently. He was saying things in his sleep but Cassandra could not understand what he was saying. His breathing was short and choppy and each time his chest rose he winced. She could tell that he was in a lot of pain.  
Hours went by, Cassandra thought maybe days, all the same. She hadn't eaten and she felt sick and weak, but it was a small price to pay to be with Chase every moment. His condition seemed to get worse and it terrified her as he would cry and talk in his sleep, words that were too quiet and too strange to understand. Sometimes it seemed like he was asking for help but she couldn't even get up to get anyone, she just continued to sit there, frozen, holding Chase's hand, watching him as his condition worsened.  
Cassandra was watching Chase, like a video on replay when- "Cassandra! Please!" Chase's voice was raspy and sounded almost like a ghost. She looked over at him, slowly turning his head towards him, centimeter by centimeter. She didn't even realize that her head had been turned. "Chase...?" she asked, her voice sounding echoey and quiet. "I'm going to die..." Chase said. Cassandra felt scared. "I'm going to die Cas... Now." Cassandra felt panicky but then she felt herself being pulled away from him. _

-End Dream-

"Chase! Chase! No, no come back!" Cassandra screamed. She felt someone holding onto her shoulders and holding her still. "Let go of me! Chase is dying!" she yelled.  
"No he's not! Cassandra Chase isn't dying! Get a hold of yourself!" Cassandra stopped trying to get away and looked up at her sister who had been trying to calm her down. She felt like all the walls around her were beginning to collapse and she was felt like bursting into a million pieces.  
"C-cassie, Cha-Chase he was, he was, he was dying!" Cassandra sobbed. "He was there! Holding my hand! And he just died! Just like that! Died!" she said. Her sister hugged her tightly and rubbed her shoulder.  
"Shh...shh...He's not dead Cassandra...He's gonna be fine... Just trust in God. You can always trust him..." Cassie told her. Cassandra nodded her head and sniffed.

Suddenly the doctor came down suddenly and he looked slightly relieved and happy. He had a slight smile on his face. "Chase Davenport is awake," he said. Cassandra stood up with a slight smile and she suddenly felt scared yet relieved. Cassie smiled at her sister and squeezed her shoulder.  
"I told you he would be fine. Just trust in God," she said. Cassandra smiled and quickly nodded her head.  
 _Thank you, my God... Thank you! I knew I could trust in you..._


	5. Chapter 5

**For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believes in Him, shall not perish, but have everlasting life. - John 3:16**

* * *

Casandra rushed to Chase's side and stared down at him with tears in her eyes. "Chase, it's me! It's Casandra!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Chase turned his head slowly and looked at her. A slight smile broke across his face when his weakly opened eyes met hers. He moved his hand over slightly and Casandra gently took it.  
"Cas...It's good to see you," he said, his voice barely audible. Casandra smiled at her boyfriend and nodded.  
"It's good to see you too," she replied. A few of the tears she had been holding back started to spill as she looked at him. "Oh Chase... I was so worried... I thought you were going to die! I didn't think you would make it!" she exclaimed shakily. A few tears ran down her face, caused by the releasing stress and worry. "I didn't want to lose you!" she exclaimed in a cracked tone. Chase managed to squeeze her hand and smiled slightly.  
"It's alright Cas...I'm here now... Even if...you do lose me at least you...got to see me again..." he answered breathlessly. She gasped slightly and shook her head.

"No! Don't talk like that! We need to trust. Trust in Him who made us and in Him who saved you! We need to have faith. I prayed you would live and you did! You're alive right now and only because we all trusted in God to save you. God came through and he saved your life, Chase. He won't let you die. Just trust him," she whispered. Chase smiled and nodded sightly.  
"I know... It's just so hard to trust at times like this... My whole body is going against me, fighting me, telling me to stop trusting, to stop having faith. But you're right. I can continue to trust, even though it's hard," he said. She smiled and nodded at him, happy that even after taking on so many injuries and coming so close to death that he still trusted in God.

They stayed silent for a while. Casandra still held Chase's hand even as he went to sleep after a while. The doctors wanted her to leave, but she refused saying she wanted to be by his side through the whole thing. And so she did, praying every moment that he would survive through everything. She prayed that God would give her strength even if Chase didn't survive and that she wouldn't have her whole life dwelt upon it.

-Time Skip-

Casandra looked down at Chase and smiled. He was slowly yet surely growing better and better. His wounds were still very visible but had stopped bleeding as much. He was able to stay awake longer and talk slightly more, much to Casandra's happiness. She stayed in that room most of every day, even slept in the room. She read Bible verses to Chase every day to help encourage him, and to help him to keep on trusting God. The biggest thing that got them through the entire experience was trusting in God. If they hadn't, they may have both given up hope.

"Chase, the doctors said you'll be able to get up and walk around in another week or so," Casandra told him with a smile. Chase smiled back at her, his eyes seeming to glow.  
"Thank goodness. It's really annoying just laying here while everyone else goes on missions," Chase said with a sigh. Casandra pretended to be upset.  
"You don't like spending time with me?"  
"What!? No that's not what I meant at all-" Casandra laughed slightly.  
"I know! I was just messing with you," she replied. Chase sighed with relief and chuckled slightly. Casandra sighed as she looked down at him. He was finally getting better. Everyone in the academy had been praying for him and that had encouraged him so much. It was amazing to see what a little faith and trusting could do.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm so so so so so so sorry for never updating this. It's been like five months or more or something I can't remember. Anyway, this is the last chapter so I hope you liked this story!**

 **Fear not, for I am with you;**  
 **be not dismayed, for I am your God;**  
 **I will strengthen you, I will help you,**  
 **I will uphold you with my righteous right hand. - Isaiah 41:10**


End file.
